


Hail Mary

by trapezoidscheme



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, also i have no idea of The Joelay Timeline so please disregard any inacuracies, i know nobody writes joelay anymore but. shrug emoji i wrote this like two years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapezoidscheme/pseuds/trapezoidscheme
Summary: Some good ol' fashioned Joelay angst. Probably won't continue this but??? stranger things have happenedits based on pomplamoose's cover of Hail Mary, good song good stuff go listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fYy2p_0DVMUthere used to be more of this fic but then i spilled water on my computer so i only have the stuff i wrote down by hand





	

_Oh Mary, I’m not coming home too soon_  
Tell all our babies that daddy has gone to the moon  
My feet were sold to this winding road  
My feet were sold, baby, long ago

            Joel Heyman is a traveler. He loved the road, loved adventure, hated staying in one place for more than a year or two. He had been with Roosterteeth for eight. Roosterteeth was great, and getting paid for playing video games wasn’t bad either, but traveling was in his blood. He had been feeling that itch to leave for a month already when Ray swept into the building and swept him off his feet. The younger was absolutely captivating, eyes always sparkling, laughter coming in short bursts whenever Joel pressed his ear to the door of the Achievement Hunter office. The truth was short and simple. Joel was fucked. He didn’t want to leave anymore, or maybe he just wanted to take Ray with him.

            It was Ray who asked him out, with a wink and a grin. Joel punched him in the shoulder and breathlessly accepted. They didn’t kiss on that first date, but sat in a contented silence on the drive back to Ray’s apartment and exchanged awkward goodbyes. They did kiss on the second date, Ray found out that Joel’s mouth tasted permanently of coffee on date four, and Joel found out that Ray gives amazing blowjobs on date number seven. They moved in together long after they stopped keeping track, and celebrated their one year anniversary with a cake in the office, coupled with the soundtrack of Burnie yelling “ew!” when they kissed. Ray whispered something about no homo and Joel slapped him playfully.

            It was a year later when Joel felt that itch to leave again. They had lapsed into a comfortable routine, molding into each other like plasticine in a kindergartener’s hands. The routine is what killed Joel, seeping through his pores and settling deep in his bones, weighing down every muscle and putting a fog into his brain. He had to leave, fast. He picked a Tuesday, crawled out of bed when he felt Ray’s breathing grow even. He took a last look at his lover before grabbing his bag and turning to leave.

            “Joel?” a tired voice called from the bedroom. “Is’at you?” Joel froze in his tracks. Maybe he could just forget all of this- crawl back into bed and sleep for once. It would be fine. They’d be fine.

            “Yeah- I um- just gotta go get something for work, I forgot. Go back to sleep, ‘kay?” His voice betrayed him, and that was that. He waited for Ray’s mumble of consent and left, taking care to close the door softly behind him.

            Ray woke up that morning freezing his ass off, and with a headache to boot. He slammed the snooze button, groaning. Joel usually got the alarm, he wasn’t used to having to stick his arm out from under the blankets for at least another half hour.

            “Joel?” Didn’t he leave at like, 2am? The clock said 7, he should be back by now. It doesn’t take five hours for a grown man to buy booze.

            “Joel!” Ray yelled louder, still not receiving an answer. He frantically checked his phone. No missed calls. He probably just went to work early or something. Yeah, that’s it. Ray sat on the bed, their bed, until his breathing evened out. He decided that he’d yell at Joel for this later. No use calling him now. He got dressed, grabbed one of Joel’s sweatshirts to wear, ate Chinese leftovers for breakfast, and started to head out. There was a sticky note on the fucking door, of course. He should have checked that first. And there, written in Joel’s shitty chicken scratch:

            “Hey, I’m just going to say it. Write it, I guess. I can’t stay here. It’s not you, it’s not anyone. I just need to leave. I probably won’t be home for a long time. You deserve better than my sorry ass, anyway. You can tell our friends that I went to the moon, or something. I’m sorry. I love you.”

            Ray crumpled the note in his fist as a choked sob fought its way out of his throat. He went to work with red eyes, bleeding knuckles, and plans to buy that new poster to hide the hole in his wall.


End file.
